1. Technical Field
This invention relates to digital television (DTV) and, in particular, to use of 64-QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) receiver design methodologies in the reception of 8-VSB (vestigial sideband) signals as specified in the Advanced Television Standards Committee (ATSC) television standards.
2. Background Art
Digital television (DTV) signals in the USA are broadcast using the Advanced Television Standards Committee (ATSC) television standard modulation system which is eight level vestigial sideband (8-VSB) modulation with a suppressed carrier signal. Conventional 8-VSB receiver designs complex demodulate the received signal with a pilot tone on zero frequency. Under ideal channel conditions, this allows the data symbols to stream on only one of two complex demodulated channels (known as I-channel only processing).